Harry Gets Spooked
Harry Gets Spooked is the third episode of the first season. It was written by Richard Everett. Plot Harry is to take passengers to the 'old ruined castle' but after being fuelled up to head off Harry doesn't realise that he has left his petrol cap open! When it's time to take the passengers back home his fuel tank is of course completely empty, and it's getting dark, and spooky… Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Mr. Spector * Stephanie (does not speak) * Arnold (cameo) * Two Other Holiday Buses (not named, do not speak) Quotes * (The episode starts with Harry filling up his petrol tank) * Sammy: '''Wha, hey! Where are you off to, Harry? * '''Harry: '''Oh, the old ruined castle. * '''Sammy: Cor! I wish I was coming with you. * Susan: Oh, I wouldn't fancy going up to that spooky castle! Oh, no! It's far too scary. * Harry: Nonsense! It's not scary up there at all. (Leaves, but forgot to notice his fuel cap was open) Hey, I'll see you later, everyone! * Penny: Make sure you're back before it's dark, pet. * Harry: Yeah, don't worry. (Drives off, then picks up some passengers) Hey, hey! All aboard for the castle! * (Harry arrives at the castle) * Harry: '''Ah, this is the life! Nothing like a nap in the nice warm sunshine! (Starts to fall asleep) * (Later that evening, it's starting to get dark as Harry wakes up) * '''Harry: Oh, hello everyone! (Fails to start his engine because he is out of fuel) * Passenger 1: You wanna push? * Passenger 2: I'll give you a push, get a move on! * (Harry is still unable to start his engine, and everyone leaves leaving him stranded and it's geting dark) * Harry: Oh, anyone there? (Continues to wait) Oh, it's getting darker! I don't like this at all, it's too scary! * (The rest of the buses are wondering where Harry is) * Penny: '''Oh, I do hope he's alright! * '''Susan: Where could he have got to? * Sammy: (Spots Harry's fuel cap) Hey, what's that over there? It's Harry's fuel cap. His tank must've leaked. * Colin: Oh, ar. He's right and all. * Penny: '''Well done, Sammy. * '''Sammy: Someone better taking it to him. * Roger: Yes, we better get Mr. Spector to open the doors, what? * Penny: How did you do that? * (The buses are honking for Mr. Spector to open the doors) * Mr. Spector: Alright, alright! What's all the noise about? * (Night came, and Harry is feeling scared) * Harry: '''Busy Buses! Ohhhhh! (Sees a light coming towards him) Oh, no! What's that? It looks very scary. Oh, it..it's a monster! A monster with big, fiery eyes! (Wails) Oh, p-p-p-please, d-d-don't eat me! I'm...I'm only a bus. (Continues to wail, but those lights turn out to be Sammy) * '''Sammy: Boo! * Harry: Oh, Sammy! * Sammy: Guess what, Harry? I found your fuel cap. * Harry: Oh, thank goodness it's you! * (Mr. Spector fills up his tank and Harry speeds off) * (The buses are pleased to see Harry) * Sammy: Wha, hey hey hey! * Mr. Spector: Sleep well, Harry! Busy day for you tomorrow. * Harry: Not again! * Mr. Spector: Ho ho! You're off to the seaside. * Harry: Ho ho! Lovely! * '''Colin: '''As long as he remembers his wheels, eh, Harry? Trivia * It is revealed that Harry has achluophobic (afraid of the dark). * Penny's model was modified for the other holiday buses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Harry